1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to mechanical devices for extracting and installing electrical devices, and more particularly, relates to devices for changing light bulbs.
2. Description of Related Art
As a way of reducing energy consumption, energy efficient compact fluorescent lamps (CFLs) are being widely used to replace the traditional high energy consumption incandescent light bulbs.
A typical CFL is constructed in two parts: a base housing the electronic ballast circuits, and one or more gas-filled, phosphor-coated, sealed glass tube, or compact fluorescent tubes (CFT), connected to the ballast circuit. The base of a CFL is configured to fit into a light fixture outlet. When electricity is introduced, the ballast circuit provides the required electrical conditions to turn on the CFL. In general, CFLs are installed either by screwing into a light fixture or by inserting into a detent socket.
While most incandescent bulbs have almost identical uniform spherical bulb shapes, the shapes and contours of CFLs may be different significantly. The CFL base may be in circular shape or a square with rounded corners; the glass of the CFL may be in spiral curls or in tubular form with multiple turns; the diameter and the length of CFLs may also vary depending on the illumination flux, wattage and application. All these variables increase the complexity of a CFL changer.
Lights are now being installed in many high places, for example, the ceiling of a lobby. Installing or changing CFLs installed in high places is not as simple as changing incandescent light bulbs. Because of the complex shapes and the variations in their configurations, many CFLs cannot be installed using devices designed for installing regular incandescent light bulbs, such as suction cups, or tools with multiple prongs, or “fingers” for grapping a light bulb. Changing a CFL requires extracting and reinserting the CFL into a socket. None of the existing light bulb changing tools is sufficient to perform such a task. Scaffolds or high ladders are usually required for workers to reach the CFL in high places in order to change them manually.
To reduce the potential injury risks of working from an elevated platform or high ladders, and to reduce the maintenance time, there is a definite need for a device which can readily change lights (e.g., CFLs) installed in high places.